


Aged With Love

by Mr_Tom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), starts as a kid fic but this follows them through until just after high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: I couldn't really remember a time when Lance hadn't been there. Even before I knew I was "Keith", Lance was there.There's a reason people say you should marry your best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a pre-prequel to the Friday Nights series. Like, we start off with Keith before he knows he's a he and before he's even started the first grade.  
> I'm going to warn you now that I spend quite a good chunk at the beginning of this calling Keith "Suzie" and using she/her pronouns because that's what I did before I realized I wasn't cis. This fic has gotten a lot longer than I expected it to so hold on. The rating will eventually go up because I'm trying to write a semi realistic story about best friends who happen to date and not a politically correct one.

I couldn't really remember a time when Lance  _hadn't_  been there.

Even before I knew I was "Keith", Lance was there.

When I was about 4 years old Shiro tried to teach me to throw a baseball. Shiro was my older brother and his real name was Takashi, but he had a white streak in the front of his hair and my grandpa saw him when he was little and called him "White head" in Japanese which turned into Shiro and stuck as his nickname.

He dragged me out to the back yard with his new baseball glove.

"Watch, Suzie." Shiro curled his fingers around the ball and he mimed a throw. "Now you try." He put the ball in my hand. My fingers couldn't wrap far enough around it to hold it properly. I frowned at the glittery pink polish on the stubby nails. "Throw it to me." He smiled and I twisted my face into what I hoped was a sour frown. He was all the way across the yard. I had just gotten home from ballet and was tired. I just wanted to go inside and have a cookie and watch cartoons. Shiro had begged me to come out and play catch.

Shiro was lucky because there was a baseball season. Dancing was all year round.

"Come closer! I can't throw it that far." I said, squeezing the soft ball.

"Throw it and then I'll know how close to stand." He said it like it was obvious. I threw the ball. It hit the grass and rolled just passed the halfway mark between us. "You can throw it harder." Shiro put his hands on his hips and gave me an exasperated look.

"No I can't." I said. "I threw it as hard as I could."

"Come on, Suzie." He sighed. Shiro was 7 and he liked to act like he knew everything. "Pick it up and try again."

"You're being a meanie!" I said. Shiro sighed again.

"One more time. If it lands there again I'll stand there." I pouted and stomped to the ball. I picked it up and decided to stand there to throw it. It landed a few inches from his feet. Shiro sighed and picked it up. He tossed the ball back and I caught it with two hands. It stung my palms a little bit. I threw it back to him like he'd showed me. He caught it in his glove. He smiled and tossed it back.

After a few tosses my throws started to fall short again.

"You throw like a girl." He said as he picked the ball out of the grass. He tossed it back and I caught it.

"You're a meanie." I threw the ball back to him. It hit the ground again.

"It's not mean if it's true." Shiro shrugged. I caught the ball again.

"Yes it is!" I threw it. It went even less distance than my last throw. Shiro picked it up threw the ball back, under hand this time.

"Fine. Go inside then. I'll make Matt play with me." He said. "I don't need to learn to catch  _girly_  throws anyway." I squeezed the rubber ball as tightly as I could. "Come on. Give it back and go inside." He held his glove up. I grit my teeth and threw the ball as hard as I could. It went over the fence behind Shiro and some one shouted.

"Hey! Watch it!" It was a boy's voice. "You almost hit Ozzie!"

"Who are you?" Shiro asked, turning to look at the fence.

"Lance. And who are you, throwing balls into my yard?" He sounded angry. "I'm king here and I should have your head for that."

"Suzie threw it not me. Just toss it over the fence." The blue ball came over the top. It landed in the grass. The tall fence shook a little bit and a face appeared at the top.

It was a boy with tan skin and blue eyes. His brown hair was wildly curly and he had a paper crown shoved over it.

"How'd you get up there?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm flying." The boy said.

"Really?" I went and picked up the ball from the grass.

"Yeah. I'm magic." He smiled. "Did you throw that ball?" I nodded. "You'd better watch it! You almost hit prince Ozzie and he's a prince. I could have your head if I wanted."

"If you're king over there then I'm princess over here and I could have  _your_  head." I said.

"What ever." The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm going in side." He dropped out of sight and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"What a dork." Shiro scoffed. I nodded. He seemed weird.

That fall I walked into the first grade and took the seat with my name on it. Lance was sitting across from me. He scowled.

"Well if it isn't Princess." He said. I scowled at him.

"Don't call me princess. My name is Suzie." I said.

"What ever." He said. " _Princess_." He muttered after he thought I couldn't hear him. I glared at him. 

* * *

Lance used to pull my hair. I did what I did when Shiro pulled my hair. I turned around and smacked him.

He would go crying to the teacher and I'd cross my arms and say "If he didn't want to be hit he shouldn't have pulled my hair."

We'd both get put in time out.

Then at recess one day I was playing tag with my two friends when one of the other boys reached out and grabbed my pony tail as I ran past.

"Hey!" I shouted, turning around. He laughed. "You're mean!" I pulled my hand back to slap him, like I did to every one who pulled my hair.

"Hey!" Lance yelled before I could hit the other boy. Lance was storming over from where he was waiting in line to play some game on the black top. "I'm the only one who can do that!" He shouted. The boy was bigger than Lance and but Lance stepped right up in front of the boy. "It's my job to tease her, not yours." The boy pushed him and Lance shoved him back. Soon the teachers were pulling both boys away from each other to make them stand on the fence.

We sat back down at our desks after the bell rang.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Lance had dirt on his shirt from where the boy had pushed him. Lance smiled.

"Yeah."

That day I waited by the steps for my dad to come pick me and Shiro up. Lance kept looking over from where he was waiting with his older sister. The bigger boy didn't bother coming near me.

"Why does the neighbor dork keep looking at us?" Shiro glared at Lance from where we were standing.

"He stood up for me today." I smiled.

"This is the same kid who pulls your hair?" Shiro made a face.

"You pull my hair!" Shiro laughed at me as I touched my own pony tail self consciously.

"I'm your older brother. It's my job."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie and Lance grow up a little bit. Seventh grade brings some problems.

By the fourth grade Lance and I were inseparable.

Best friends.

My dad used to say we were "thick as theives" but we preferred the title "partners in crime". Lance and I would ride our bikes through the neighbor hood and organize crazy water balloon fights at the park. Matt's little sister, Katie, tagged along and she was nice but she was a year younger than us and all she ever wanted to talk about was aliens or big foot. I told her big foot was real and maybe I was going to go out an catch him one day. Katie frowned.

"No way. Matt says that big foot is a myth." She said.

"Yeah, like Matt and Shiro know every thing." I rolled my eyes.

"One day, we're all going to go on a big camping trip together to find big foot and you two are going to be so busy arguing about who's right that big foot is going to walk right by and you'll miss him. That's why I'll be coming with you so I can catch him on camera and then _I'll_ get all the credit." Lance puffed out his chest and smiled like he'd won something. Katie shoved him and told him to get a grip. We had been sitting on a low brick wall in the park. Lance tumbled off of it immediately.

Katie and I laughed.

"Not cool." Lance grumbled.

* * *

In the seventh grade some of the other kids started dating.

"What's even the point?" Lance would huff every day after school. "Mike keeps making fun of me because I don't have a girlfriend but like-" He reached over into the box of little cookies dad had made. "What even is a girlfriend anyway? It's just a girl you're friends with who you hold hands with and junk." He bit into the cookie and frowned.

"Why does it even bother you? Mike is a jerk. Angie said he doesn't even want to hang out." I looked down at the open toes of my sandals. I should repaint my toe nails. They didn't match my new shoes.

"Exactly!" Lance threw his arms in the air. "I'd rather have a girl who's my friend than a _girlfriend_." He huffed again.

"So tell him to shove it." I shrugged.

"You know what he said today?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. Boys were always exhausting. Lance usually wasn't so I put up with his occasional fits like this. "He said 'You know Lance, maybe if you didn't spend so much time teasing Suzie then she'd want to be your girlfriend'."

"So?" I shrugged. "Mike's a jerk. He says rude stuff."

"Well-" Lance huffed. "Every one laughed."

"If you care that much and a girlfriend is just a girl who's your friend and holds your hand then I'll be your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes, hoping that this was the end of this little temper tantrum.

"You'd do that?" He stopped pacing and looked at me, startled.

"If you care so much." I shrugged. "And anyway, all my friends at school are talking about their boyfriends and it's annoying to be left out."

"Oh." Lance looked a little lost with out any where else to go with his rant.

"Cool." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh my god you're such a dork." I sighed. Lance sat down on the step next to me. He sighed.

"Nerds!" Shiro yelled from his bedroom window.

"Get a life!" I yelled back. He laughed. Lance took another cookie from the box. "Dad said to take those to your mom. As a thanks for giving me a lift to school now that he's driving Shiro to high school."

"She doesn't mind." Lance shrugged.

"Dad still wants to say thanks."

I had hoped that that was the end of it, but apparently, it was not.

"Mike won't even pay attention to me." Angie sighed the next day before school.

"At least he's cute. I'm stuck with Alex." Jen gave her a look.

"At least we have boyfriends. Suzie is still single." Marissa plucked at the grass.

"I'm dating Lance now." I didn't look up from my book.

"Really?" Every one turned to look at me. "Finally, eh?" Angie elbowed me with a smile.

"He was just being weird because all his friends were teasing him." I shrugged. "If it means he'll shut up then what ever, you know?"

"How can you just not care?" Marissa asked. "He's your boyfriend now."

"We were already friends. We just hold hands and junk now."

"That's all you do?" Jen giggled. I looked up.

"What are you supposed to do?" I frowned.

"Mike wants to kiss all the time." Angie rolled her eyes. "He's not even good at it." I wasn't sure why that hadn't occurred to me. I guess my brain just lumped it in with "and junk". Something made my stomach feel weird when I thought about kissing Lance.

"She's _blushing_." Marissa said loudly. I jumped.

No way.

I didn't want to talk about this.

Not right now.

Not with them.

"So have you kissed or what?" Angie asked, leaning in.

"No!" I pulled my book up. "We just- I don't want to talk about it!" I buried my nose in the pages of my book, hoping the cover would protect me from their questions.

"They totally have!"

"And you guys are neighbors right? So like you guys must be together all the time!"

"That's so cute!" I pulled the book up farther.

That day after school Lance and I went for a bike ride. We went to the park no one liked because the monkey bars were creaky and rusty. The other one a few blocks over was more popular. We hung out there a lot because it was close to Katie and Matt's house and she was the only other person who liked to come here to hang out.

I leaned my bike against the bench and laughed. Lance raced around the corner and skidded to a stop, crisp fallen leaves kicked up behind him.

"You cheated!" He huffed.

"And how'd I cheat?" I put my hands on my hips and squinted at him. He challenged me to a race every day but I was faster and my bike could take corners at top speed while he had to slow down or wipe out.

"You-" He huffed as he got off his bike and left it leaning on the bench. "You took a short cut!"

"A short cut that you could totally take too!" He was talking about an alley between two houses that he was too chicken to go into because his older sister- Anna- said that a giant spider lady that abducted kids lived in there.

"You still cheated." He folded his arms.

"And you're chicken." He glared at me. I started making chicken noises and mimicking flapping little wings. He reached out and tugged a little bit of my hair with a smile. 

“Hey! You're my boyfriend now. Boyfriends aren't supposed to pull their girlfriends hair." He snickered.

"Whatever. Princess." I frowned. He never really stopped calling me that.

"Any way." I rolled my eyes. "Katie was sick today so there's no way her mom is going to let her go out." Lance hummed and flopped back into the grass and fallen leaves. "What do you wanna do today?" I looked at the tree we used to climb. It was weird to remember when I had to ask Lance for a boost up to the low branches because now I was eye height with them.

"Dunno." He rolled onto his stomach and picked at the grass. "Finally have something to talk about with the other girls today?" 

"Kind of." I sat on the grass next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Mike ignores Angie and Jen thinks Alex is ugly." I flicked a leaf at him.

"Really? 'Cause Mike has a lot to say about Angie." He rolled his eyes. "Won't shut up about her and her stupid lip smackers."

"Angie says he's a terrible kisser." I leaned back on my hands, trying not to remember that this would probably count as a "date" and that I was supposed to be kissing Lance.

"He seems to disagree." Lance shrugged. "I don't even get it. You just like put your mouths together and-" He made a face and flicked a few pieces of grass into the air.

"People are weird." I sighed.

“Yeah. Weird." His voice sounded odd.

"What's wrong now?" I sighed.

"Nothing." Lance said defensively.

"You're obviously thinking about something." He was quiet for a few seconds before he mumbled something. "Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's dumb." He laughed.

"Just tell me and I'll tell you if it's dumb."

"I kind of wanna see what all the hype is about." He said quickly. "There. Happy?" The weird feeling in my stomach was back. He looked over at me from where he was laying in the grass. "What's with the look?" He sighed.

"The girls were talking about it today." I said, looking down from his eyes. "And Angie was pretty much interrogating me about it. Said that it was just something we should be doing but I didn't want to talk about it. Not with them." He sat up almost immediately.

"But you've thought about it?" He asked. I scowled at him.

"Don't be a dork." I said. He was looking at me weird. He didn't answer. He just smiled.

"You totally have." He said proudly.

"Why do you even care?" I scowled harder.

"Because I'm you're boyfriend. I'm supposed to be the one you think about kissing." He smirked.

"If I kiss you will you shut up?" I sighed.

"So you want to kiss me?"

"What's gotten into you? You're acting like Mike."

"Nothing. But you want to kiss me?"

"I want you to drop it."

"If you kiss me I'll drop it." He wasn't smirking anymore.

"Fine." I leaned forward and he leaned forward.

It was.... Weird.

The feeling in my stomach got worse. Like there was something in there moving around. But it wasn't necessarily bad. Lance's eyes were closed. Was I supposed to close my eyes? I never did because if I closed my eyes then I wouldn't be able to see the little freckles on his cheeks he insisted weren't there. I liked those freckles. I'd counted them for him to prove it to him that he had freckles.

He pulled away and smiled.

"Okay. I _definitely_ I get it."

"I don't." I frowned and looked away from the freckles on his cheeks.

"Then maybe you should try again." He leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows the same way he did when he told a bad joke and the feeling in my stomach got worse.

"No." His face fell. "Not- Not right now." I looked towards our bikes.

"You okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just remembered that we're going out for dinner tonight. Mom'll read me the riot act if I show up covered in grass." I stood up quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow." I threw over my shoulder as I got on my bike and started to go home as fast as I could.

"Bye." Lance said weakly as I left.

The car ride the next day to school was quiet. I refused to look at Lance. I sat down with the other girls at our usual spot.

"So." Angie said. "Mike told me about last night."

"About what?" I sighed.

"About Lance. And the park."

"Ooooohhh." Jen and Marissa said in unison.

"How did Mike even know?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Lance hung out with him last night. After you bailed on him. So... What do you think?"

"I don't get the hype." I shrugged. "Like why kiss when you could just sit together and talk? It seems like a waste of time."

"Maybe Lance isn't doing it right." Angie shrugged. "But what ever. At least he's cute."

"Yeah." I muttered. "Cute."

That afternoon I ignored Lance and went into my house. I sat down on the back porch and opened my math book.

The back door opened.

My dad sat down on the porch next to me.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Hey dad." I didn't look up from the note book.

"Lance just knocked on the door." I hummed. "He wanted to know if you were okay. I figured that if you weren't feeling well enough to ignore your math homework to go ride your bikes _something_ must be up."

"Nothing. I just figured I should get this done first."

"You sound like you're turning into Shiro." He said.

"Nothing wrong with a little responsibility."

"Right. From you. Wild child extraordinaire." I ignored him.

"Hey." Lance said from the other side of the fence. I looked over and saw him at the top of the fence. He was standing on the chair he'd pushed up against the wood.

"What?" I sighed.

"Wanna talk. I'm coming over." Lance jumped, hooking his leg over the fence.

"Go around!" My dad shouted.

"Nope. I got it." Lance swung over the fence and dropped to the ground. It would have been graceful if he hadn't landed on his face. I snorted.

"Are you alright?" My dad asked, used to Lance doing stupid things and wiping out.

"I'm Fine." Lance stood up and brushed the grass off his shirt.

"Smooth move." I looked down at my note book again. My dad glanced between us.

"What was that? Oh, I think I heard Shiro calling me." He stood up quickly and walked into the house. Lance sat down next to me on the porch.

"Gonna stay mad forever?"

"I'm not mad." I said.

"Sure." Lance nodded. "Let me know what you want to talk about this. Cause I'd rather figure this out before I lose a best friend over something this dumb."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Yup." He said.

"Fine." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why'd you leave? And I asked Katie. She said that Shiro was at her house until curfew. There was no dinner you went out to last night."

"Dunno." I shrugged. "I didn't want to be there and I didn't want to just bail."

"Alright." Lance nodded. "Had nothing to do with-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I put my pencil down and turned to face him. "Yeah. It was about the-" I glanced at the open kitchen window, knowing my dad was listening. "- _that_. Because maybe I don't want to just be 'the reason the other boys don't tease you'." I said. Lance nodded.

"Okay." Lance nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright." I said. We looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Can you maybe help me with the math homework? You were always better at it then me."

"If you help me with the history work." I said.

"I'll go get my bag."

"Meet upstairs in five." I grabbed my bag from next to me and followed Lance inside.

"Are you staying for dinner, Lance?" My dad asked. I noticed he was standing right by the open window.

"Yes." I said. Lance was never an odd sight at our dinner table. He liked our quiet dinners more than sitting sandwiched between his sister and his three screaming younger siblings.

Lance smiled.

The next day was Friday.

I watched as Lance threw his bag by the fence and took the basketball Mike tossed his way.

"Look at you." Angie sighed. "Looking all love sick."

"Huh?" I glanced over.

"You didn't even get out your book." Jen said. "You're just watching Lance."

"I finished my book yesterday." I said defensively. They didn't need to know that I finished it while Lance did my history homework in my bedroom.

"Since when does the great bookworm Suzie not have at least three going at once?" Angie laughed. She also did not need to know that the reason I wasn't talking my other book out in front of them was because Lance doodled little things all over the book mark I was using and wrote "Lance was here because Suzie is ignoring me to read :,(".

"I finished them all last night." I said defensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, when I first wrote this I had no intention of posting it. I did not bother making sure that the chapters were around the same length. Some chapters will be just over 1000 words, some will be over 3000 just because that's how I wrote it. If I feel a chapter is particularly short I'll post two because I have all but maybe one or two chapters written already so I can do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so be warned, this is basically just an underage sex scene. If the rating and warning change didn't let you know, I'm doing it right now.  
> I've mentioned before that I want a more realistic portrayal of their relationship.  
> I do mention some story points during this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with the sex scene then read the notes at the end because I summarized the important stuff.

Lance and I kept dating into high school.

It was easy.

He was my best friend. And the kissing part wasn't bad either at least once we figured out that you weren't just supposed to mash your mouths together.

The best part though was that we could sit in absolute silence for hours. I'd read and he'd scroll through instagram or twitter. He'd reach out and curl his fingers around mine absently and I'd lean against his shoulder.

Dad started insisting we keep the door open when ever Lance was over but we were just sitting in absolute silence doing our own thing 90 precent of the time.

The other 10 percent of the time was when dad was out and mom was at work and Shiro really preferred we keep the door closed when he was home anyway. If we forgot it open and he walked by he'd go "Gross." under his breath, no matter what we were doing. Lance seemed to be more than a little bit afraid of Shiro. When ever I asked why Lance would shrug and say something like "He's got a baseball bat and his arms are as thick as I am. Need I say more?" and I really didn't want to pry into the shovel talk Shiro had given him.

The only strange thing was that there's this weird status you get in high school when you've been dating some one for more than a year. Every one just _assumes_ you're sleeping together. During health class whenever we talked about safety and contraceptives my teacher seemed to make eye contact with me more than any of the other girls.

All the other girls asked me _what it was like_.

I kind of just shrugged.

It wasn't like we were avoiding it, but we never seemed to make it that far before someone was knocking on a door, or we were interrupted by something. Right after Lance's 15th birthday, before school started, there was a very embarrassing phone call from my mom to _Lance._

His phone vibrated next to my leg. He pushed it to the side, hell bent on ignoring it. I was very glad I saw the number when I did.

"That's my mom." I said. Lance suddenly looked absolutely panicked. He looked at me, down at the phone and then back at me. "Pick it up!" I hissed.

"Right!" Lance scrambled to pick it up and press the accept button. "Hello, Mrs. Kogane."

"She has a curfew, you know." She said. I could hear her through the phone because Lance was two inches from my face.

"Right. Yes ma'am. We're on our way back right now. We just-."

"I can see your bedroom light on from the back porch." Lance whipped his head to the window and nearly sighed in relief when he saw the curtains were closed. "Home _now_ Lance." She said.

"Right! Yes ma'am. I'm going to-" He frowned. "She hung up on me."

"Well. Goodnight." I said. Standing up and re-buttoning the top button of my shirt. Lance watched me go.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Goodnight." He said. "I'd walk you out but-" He glanced down at the tent in his jeans.

"I understand." I said sympathetically as I leaned down to kiss his cheek. He laughed.

The next time we tried we made sure everything would go to plan.

My parents were out at some function my mom's office was holding. Shiro was going to one of his friend's house after their baseball game. Lance didn't have to babysit any of his younger siblings.

The house was quiet.

The bedroom door was locked. Our phones were turned off so we could lie and said they'd died while we were out.

Lance was in my bedroom. I was wearing a pair of nice underwear and I'd even thought to trim the hair a little bit.

His mouth was hot against my neck. His hand pushed my t shirt up- one I'd stolen from him. His other hand squeezed the side of my thigh. I tangled one hand in his hair, the other slid under his shirt to rest against his back.

"Suzie." He murmured against my neck. "We've waited so long."

"Yeah." I panted. His fingers found the clasp of my bra and he finally pulled away from my neck long enough to pull my shirt off. He opened the clasp and slid my bra off.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

"You've seen them before." I rolled my eyes, reaching out to pull him in for a kiss.

"Still." He said. He covered them with his hands and smiled against my lips. "Never stops 'em from being perfect." They weren't all that big. I had always been self conscious about them. At first I felt like they were too small but Lance always said they were "Perfectly Hand Sized". I still didn't like them as much as Lance seemed to.

"Kiss ass." I laughed into his mouth.

"If you want me to I can." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. I shifted closer and his hands went to my back as I laid back so he could lay out over top of me.

It was a strange feeling, being pressed down by him. It was almost possessive- which he rarely was. He was warm, but I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it gave away how nervous he was. He leaned an elbow by my head and smiled cheekily.

"You alright down there?" He smiled. His pupils were blown big and there wasn't much blue left, just a thin strip around the edges of his pupils.

"Yeah. Just impatient." I trailed my hands down from where they were resting on his shoulders, all the way down his chest. I had always been a little jealous of how soft his skin was. He insisted that it was nothing but a god given gift but I knew there was a bottle of full body exfoliating scrub in their bathroom that no one else seemed to use. I curled my hands around his waist and tugged him down against me. I could feel where he was hard, rubbing against the joint of my thigh. He groaned softly and kissed me. His hand found the button of my jeans. He opened it and pulled the zipper slowly. I could feel the backs of his fingers brushing my skin.

He curled his fingers in the waist band of my pants and tugged them down.

"Are you wearing-" He glanced down and smiled. He brushed his fingers over the dark fabric of my underwear softly. "Oh I _like_ these." He said. He smoothed his palms over my stomach and hips. I jerked my hips up against him.

"If you're going to sit there and stare I'm going to do this myself."

"Right." He curled his fingers around the underwear and tugged them down. He kissed at my jaw before he tugged them off completely. His hands went to the button of his own jeans and he began to pull them down and off.

"I went out of my way to wear something nice and you're wearing batman underwear." I sighed. He glanced down then back up.

"They're coming off anyway." He frowned as he pulled them down and off too.

"Do you have a condom?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Yeah. Wallet." He reached down for his pants and came up with his old, scuffed wallet. He opened it and frowned, poking through the slots. He grabbed his pants and dug through the pockets. "I had some! I know I did! I put one in here earlier!"

I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"We're going to be virgins until we're 40." I covered my face with my arm dramatically.

"I _had_ like _three_." He said. "There's no way!"

"I mean, given our luck?" I sighed. I kicked my foot against the blanket.

"Do you think Shiro would have-?" He asked.

"Not anywhere in the house." I sighed. "He's so afraid of any one knowing he's not a monk." I rolled my eyes.

"There might be a solution." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You aren't getting anywhere near me unless there's a condom." I said pointedly.

"Chill." He said as he laid down next to me. "My _hands_ don't need a condom." He wriggled his fingers at me like the cheeky little shit he was. I smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me again.

I'd never get tired of kissing him.

He was warm and his lips were soft and his hair was just curly enough to twist around my fingers. Lance's hand settled on my stomach, under my belly button. He thumbed the skin softly. I felt goose bumps rise over my skin. He stopped kissing me and watched my eyes closely. His hand slid down and brushed over the hair. It wasn't the first time we'd touched each other but something about the way he did this always made it feel just as exciting as the first time.

"Lance." I pressed up against his hand and he smiled. A single finger slid up against my skin. He watched as he let it move in slow circles. I opened my legs farther and he glanced down to watch my legs move.

"So pretty." He said reverently. I pulled him back to kiss me. He laughed against my lips as I gasped. My hips twitched under his hand. He smirked. He always got smug when he knew I was enjoying myself. He kissed the air out of my lungs. He never added another finger and he never changed his slow, light pace.

"I need-" I bucked my hips up into the air and he pulled his hand away. "Please, Lance-"

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he slid down the bed. My fingers twisted in his hair.

Oh god. 

He was going to eat me out.

He'd only done it once before and I had to bite my hand so hard it left marks because I couldn't keep quiet. Now the house was empty and I could be as loud as I wanted.

He stopped sliding down when his head was level with my breast bone. He reached for a pillow and stuffed it under his hips. He settled his weight back on top of me, laying between my thighs. His fingers were back, now tracing up and down along the sensitive skin. His mouth was hot as he left a few sucking kisses across my breasts. He came to a nipple and rolled his tongue across it. I bit my lip and squirmed. I never really liked it when he went after my chest, but it wasn't really that bad.

He pressed a single finger inside. Again, it wasn't the first time, but this was one of my favourite parts. I pressed up against him and he watched me with those burning eyes. I let my hands fall out of his short hair and curl into his shoulders.

I could see the way he was rutting slowly against the pillow. I could feel his finger moving in time. His eyes were dark and the way he was watching my face sent shivers down my spine. A second finger joined the first and he bent them  _just so_.

I felt my hands claw at his shoulders and I felt him groan against my chest. I bowed my back and pressed down, grinding onto the fingers.

"Lance- I need- I-" I gasped and he shifted around. He was pressing down onto me harder. His face was buried against my chest. His breath was ragged and hot over my nipple as he panted. A second hand joined the first, it's fingers rubbing mercilessly against my clit. He made a noise low in his throat and a third finger pressed in.

I could never get the angle or the leverage right for three fingers and the stretch was so good, so _new_. I felt myself open around him, pull him in and try to keep him there.

"So fucking tight." He groaned. "I can't wait until I get to fuck you." He glanced up at me and I nodded panting, bucking my hips against him. I didn't care what he did right now, as long as he didn't stop touching me. "Like the sound of that? God, you're so wet. Dripping from thinking about it. I'd fuck you so good too. Never want anyone else. Fucking ruined because I fucked you just right." His voice was breathy and his eyes were dark. He groaned and dropped his forehead to my chest again. "Gonna-" He gasped and his hips stopped moving. His hands didn't and I kept grinding against them.

"Come on, Suzie. Come for me, baby." He whispered against me. I clawed at his back and felt myself bow up off the bed. Pleasure rolled through me and I remember moaning him name. I felt my legs wrap around his back as I ground up against his hands and stomach.

"That's it. So good for me." I collapsed against the bed and his hands didn't pull away. I grasped at his back.

"Please-" I didn't remember my voice being so breathless. "Sensitive- Please, Lance-!" They stilled but didn't move away. We laid there for a few minutes, catching our breath.

Lance's hands slid away from me after a little while and he pushed himself up on his palms. I could see where he'd come, it was smeared over his stomach and there was a damp spot on the pillow he'd wedged under him. Farther up, just under his ribs was a long messy stripe of shiny liquid on his bronze skin. His hair was tousled and his eyelids were drooping.

"We should get cleaned up." He said, sitting back on his thighs.

"Yeah." I said, sitting up too. I reached for him and he leaned forward, never needing much prompting to kiss me.

Lance made sure the pillow case was stripped off and carefully waded and stuffed into my hamper where I could deal with it when I did laundry. I was in the shower washing the sweat off my skin and Lance decided to get cheeky and get in with me.

"It's been 15 minutes." I said blandly.

"Just wanna be close because I love you." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. We'd passed the "L-word" hurdle a while ago and Lance used every excuse to use it.

We finally did get around to doing it.

Going all the way, I mean.

Every one has horror stories about their fist times, but it wasn't that bad. Just fast.

But that was Lance's fault and not mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Suzie date into high school. Every one assumes they're sleeping together and lots of girls ask Suzie about sex, assuming that she would know. Shiro has given Lance a shovel talk that Suzie really doesn't want to pry into because Lance mentions that Shiro "Has a baseball bat and arms as thick as I am. Need I say more?".   
> They've done some risque stuff before but before they get much into it it seems like something is always interrupting them. Eventually they do end up having sex.  
> Lance says that he loves Suzie afterwards and Suzie kind of laughs at him because it's not the first time either of them have said it but Lance uses any excuse to say it and Suzie thinks he's a sap.  
> Also, this isn't as important but it's probably the best think I have ever thought of: Lance wears batman underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33.tumblr.com).


End file.
